


Sequences of Flesh

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Impregnation, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack tries to trick Rhys into an encounter with R&D's latest experimental creature for his own amusement, only for karma to bite him in the ass and catch him in the crossfire.





	Sequences of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old kink bingo request that I'm combining with one of my Easter ovi prompts! It's gonna hopefully go through the whole kinky gamut from initial impregnation to the actual egg laying part, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Sometimes, even Jack’s best laid plans went awry.

It didn’t happen _that_ often. After all, he was the smartest, most clever guy on the entire space station, nay, in the entire _galaxy_. But even geniuses like himself were bound to have a handful of off days—it was just probability, baby.

But he really hated that his plan to get Rhys fucked by one of R&D’s latest creations was the one out of a hundred to go bad, and _fast_.

The monster was supposed to grab Rhys as soon as Jack had nonchalantly lured him into the enclosure, and demonstrate its “breeding ritual,” ostensibly for scientific research, but mostly just because Jack was eager to see what exactly the thing would _do_ with his boyfriend. He had a bit of a filthy voyeur thing going, and regular old humans didn’t really cut it anymore.

But the plan changed the moment the monster decided to grab at _him_ too.

He’d gotten his pistol out and aimed, only for the thing to knock it out of his hands like it was a cheap plastic gun. The next thing Jack knew, he was being hoisted up into the air by his wrists, suspended next to to Rhys as he kicked and struggled and snarled against the supple, strong embrace.

“No, god damn it, _no_ , you weren’t supposed to get _me_ too!” Jack roared at the creature’s eyeless face. A tentacle kissed his cheek in response, leaving a sticky trail of shiny purple slime spread across his skin. Rhys’ eyes bugged out in anger as he ground his cheek, jabbing an accusatory finger in Jack’s direction.

“You—you _asshole_ , this is all _your_ fault, isn’t it?” Rhys screeched, kicking out with his heeled boots only for his legs to be easily caught and held firmly apart by the beast’s tentacles. The air was thick with bizarre energy, smelling of musky alien pheromones that clung as tightly to the two men as the appendages did.

“This—this _thing_ better not doing anything to us, or I swear, I’m gonna— _agh!_ ” Rhys cried out as some of the tentacles wrapped around his hips, playing with his belt until it popped open, leaving his pants loose and easy to invade. Jack watched as the purple appendages pushed underneath Rhys’ waistband, squirming their way underneath the fabric. Rhys flushed, gritting his teeth against the sensation of the invading tentacle rubbing against his skin.

 _Oh damn it_. This is exactly what Jack had _wanted_ to happen, but given that he was also bound to be the recipient of similar treatment, he was far more focused on _escaping_ than enjoying the sight. He twisted around in the tentacles grip, craning his neck to try to pinpoint the location of his gun, only to find—with dismay—that it lay a good ten feet below where he was suspended. Much too far to swing out and grab.

“K-Kiddo, why don’t you try to call someone on that fancy eye of you—“ Jack started as he turned back around, only to find that the tentacles had pushed Rhys into a new position, his arching back now parallel with the ground beneath them. The monster had held his legs up and open, knees slightly bent towards his chest and giving Jack a good view of Rhys’ now bare ass and crotch. The tentacles had yanked his pants down to his calves, tight net of fabric keeping his legs from kicking out. The appendages were clustered all around Rhys’ rear, but through the mass of squirming flesh he could see the young man’s cock, grown undeniably stiff and already bubbling with pearlescent cum, skin as pink there as his flushed face.

“Oh, you little _creep_ ,” Jack snarled at his boyfriend, still valiantly trying to fight off the tentacles, “you’re enjoying it!”

“N-not out of choice!” Rhys protested. “But, well, if I _have_ to get fucked by a monster, I might as well _try_ to enjoy it!”

“Idiot! That’s not how it works! You don’t just frikkin’ g-give up when tentacles are trying to have their way with you!” Jack insisted as he kicked at one particular daring appendage, landing a direct hit that still didn’t seem to do much damage. “Be a man, Rhysie!”

“T-This has nothing to do with _masculinity_ , asshole—“ Rhys cut himself off with a moan as the tentacles slipped up between his cheeks, presumably teasing at his sensitive entrance. Jack could see little trails of slick fluid glistening on Rhys’ skin as the tentacles passed over, clustering between his asscheeks and towards the base of his cock. The muscles in Rhys’ rear and legs quivered and tensed as the tentacles explored his lower body extensively. Jack could tell the moment the first one planted deep inside of him as Rhys’ body suddenly jackknifed upwards, his head falling back with a cry.

Jack’s own struggling stilled for a moment as he watched the tentacles begin to violate his boyfriend, their plump, slick length squeezing begin his cheeks. Faint teal slime dripped in heavy sheets as they spread him open, smaller tentacles grasping like fingers against his cheeks, kneading them as they pulled them apart.

The pleasure fluttering over Rhys’ expression was fairly admirable in the face of such an alien violation, and if Jack wasn’t bound up in tentacles himself he’d be far more likely to enjoy the lewd display—especially when the initial tentacles retracted slightly, only for a thicker, less prehensile appendage to take their place as they occupied themselves elsewhere, either hold Rhys’ legs and ass open or curling around his stiff cock. The way Rhys’ eyes rolled and tongue lolled out of his mouth when the blunt head of the largest tentacle pushed its way into his ass was enough to get Jack’s cock twitching despite his terror and anger at the situation, but unfortunately even arousal wasn’t enough to stop him from panicking when the tentacles grasping him began to get similarly curious.

“No—no no no _no_ , not me too, you know whose ass you’re about to put your prick in you—you _prick_!” Jack stammered, thrashing wildly as the tentacles fumbled with his pants, ripping open his belt and shoving down his zipper as they wormed inside. His heart seized with a mixture of panic and unwanted arousal brought about by the slick friction of the appendages against his heated skin.

“ _Ahh_ —oh god, something else is coming—“ Rhys moaned, his legs twitching in a futile attempt to close his thighs around the appendage. “I swear Jack I am going to fucking _kill_ you after this is over—“

“Something—something _else_?” Jack balked, eyes following Rhys’ gaze and falling in horror down the shaft of the large tentacle buried inside of his boyfriend, where he could see a large bulge traveling along the length, squeezed by sharp muscle contractions within the tentacles. His jaw dropped as the bulge slowly traveled up to press against Rhys’ already filled hole, stretching it wider and wider as it forced its way through.

“ _Oh_ —“ Rhys tossed his head as the bulge finally disappeared inside of him.

“What the hell? What is _that_?” Jack cried, his distressed brain momentarily forgetting why exactly he’d organized this encounter between Rhys and the monster. Breeding… _breeding_.

“ _Mmmm_ it’s putting things in…” Rhys moaned, though his voice sounded less distressed and more engrossed. Jack almost wished he could just lay back and _enjoy_ this the way Rhys could, but anxiety and shame kept its vise-grip on his chest and he couldn’t stop himself from losing his mind as he watched more and more of the bulges start to travel up the appendages towards Rhys’ entrance.

“No. _Hell_ no. that’s not gonna happen to me, no _way_ ,” Jack’s voice only grew louder, overcompensating from his complete immobility. But the monster couldn’t be stopped through volume alone, and even as Jack hollered his throat hoarse the smaller tentacles curled along the rim of his hole and pulled it open, wide enough for the head of the largest appendage to begin pushing inside him.

Jack wasn’t used to anything getting shoved up his ass. Rhys was pretty comfortable with their current arrangement, as was Jack, so he’d been pretty unwilling to experiment thus far in their relationship—part thanks to pride, part thanks to the fact that he couldn’t _imagine_ that he’d find anything in his ass pleasurable.

Though the flesh of the tentacles turned out surprisingly soft and spongy, he still clenched down _hard_ against the intrusion, a sick feeling battling with his arousal in the pit of his stomach. He shut his eyes tight as he felt the slim tips of the appendage work his ass open with more care than he expected them to—but even that couldn’t quell his discomfort and the burn in his tight muscle as the foreign tentacles pushed themselves inside.

It stung all the way up to his already wounded pride, and as the tentacles wiggled deeper Jack felt wet-hot embarrassment flare up in face, tangling with his already clenched anger. Try as he might to force the tentacle out of his body, tightening up his rear only made the painful stretch worse. Still, he tried, refusing to accept the inexorable push of the tentacle, only relaxing involuntarily when the tip of the appendage tickled against a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

His gritted teeth suddenly broke with a moan as unwanted arousal lanced through his nether regions. His eyes flew open, eyes swooping downwards to his cock, as if to warn it to not _dare_ get hard from such humiliating violation.

He didn’t want to end up like _Rhys_ , getting off on a monster’s freaky cock.

 _Speaking of_.

With his eyes again open, Jack finally turned his head to see how Rhys was dealing with the objects the tentacles had pushed up into his body.

He could see his boyfriend’s belly was bloated, sticking out from where his shirt had ridden up like he’d just eaten an entire three course meal and ice cream for dessert, only his skin looked slightly lumpier from the little masses that had been pushed inside. His swollen belly pushed out above his cock, skin already painted with glistening cum, evidence of a pleasure Jack heartily rejected. The CEO’s eyes bugged out at the sight, and he swore, panic suddenly cranking back up to ten.

“A-Are you kidding me? Is—is that what’s going to happen to me?” He asked, horrified, to no one in particular, as Rhys looked pretty out of it and the monster screwing them didn’t care how Jack felt about the matter.

’N-No, I’m the _hero_ , I can’t…it’s bad enough I have to have tentacles in my _ass_ but no…I can’t do that!” The pleading tone in his voice disgusted him, but he couldn’t stop it. It’d been awhile since he’d felt so truly helpless.

The tentacles suddenly rotated his body, like a hunk of meat on a spit, until he was parallel to the ground like Rhys was, but facing downwards. He renewed his thrashing at the sudden change in position, struggling even harder when the smaller tentacles retreated from his hole and started to pry apart his cheeks. His heart leapt violently in his chest—he’d seen what had happened to Rhys, he knew it was coming, but he couldn’t accept the reality, couldn’t believe he was about to be stuffed with the creature’s offspring even when the much larger breeding tentacle pushed up against his hole.

Jack cringed as the thick appendage shoved deeper and deeper inside of him, forcing his insides to deform around its girth as it sought the further pit of his stomach it could reach. He gagged slightly as the tip pushed around inside of him, and he quickly stole he glance away when he caught the flesh of his stomach bulging out slightly below his belly button, knowing he might start to toss his cookies if he tried to watch. His ass clenched uselessly around the engorged base of the tentacle, instinctively trying to push it away even as it buried hopelessly deep inside of the CEO. Jack hung in the grasp of the monster’s tentacles, miserable and hot from the rough, frustratingly erotic treatment.

And that was before it’d started laying eggs in him.

The firm bulges pressed mercilessly against his sensitive tract as they squeezed by, sending more jolts of pleasure into Jack’s groin. He ground his teeth together, legs kicking out with the last of his fighting instinct as he boldly tried to resist the pleasure of being filled.

 _No_. He didn’t _want_ to be aroused by all this. That was fine for Rhys, if the little creep wanted to get off on being violated by a monster that was his own business, but _Jack_ wasn’t going to let that happen to him. Even with the monsters eggs massaging his prostate as they rolled through his insides, he _refused_. His body was cowardly, giving in to the most basic kind of stimulation, but Jack wasn’t going to let it win him over. He gritted his teeth, straining against the need simmering deep within his swollen stomach. He denied the feeling of his cock twitching against the underside of his belly, the feeling of pre-cum trickling from its head every time the monster shoved another egg in. It wasn’t happening.

It couldn’t be happening.

But not even the strongest denial could stave off the growing heaviness in his stomach. It felt like someone was inflating a balloon of lead deep inside of him, firmness pressing outwards with each pump of eggs through his ass. Gravity started to pull against his swelling belly, heaviness weighing against his spine and forcing it to bend downwards. Jack whimpered, dropping his head down towards his chest, watching helplessly as the tan skin of his stomach stretched fuller with each egg piled inside of him.

“ _Ugh_ ….I’m gonna throw up…or explode….whichever comes first…” Jack coughed, the taste of something sticky and thick gathering in the back of his throat. The horrible fullness in his belly seemed to force everything up, pushing his organs around as the eggs took their former place. The foreign feeling failed to let up as the stream of offspring continued, packing him fuller and faster until he felt he might actually die before he even got a chance to come.

Fortunately—or not, Jack was too far gone to determine his luck any longer—one of the smaller tentacles took pity on him, snaking around the plump shaft of his cock and jerking it in facsimile of human fingers. At that point, the CEO was far too exhausted to resist, his hips rutting forward into the grasp of the tentacles, chasing long-denied arousal until it finally tightened sharply inside him and he came, staining the sticky teal slime trailed by the tentacle with his own pearly jizz.

The orgasm wiped the last of the strength from Jack’s body, and he soon hung limp in the tentacles grasp, whining and twitching softly as eggs continued to push into his body. Just as he was starting to tingle in oversensitivity, however, the flood of eggs trickled to a crawl, before finally halting with a final push of extra fluid. Jack shivered unpleasantly as the slime filled the remaining cracks between the eggs, tingling his insides like menthol toothpaste as his skin tightened to its breaking point.

The breeding tentacle drew out of him as quick as it’d plunged inside, girth withering like a desiccated root. Jack yelped, voice hoarse, as leftover fluid followed with it, dripping down his thighs and soaking into where the waistband of his pants bunched up around his knees. It was warm, like the clutch now firmly settled within his belly, but neither provided him much comfort. The only thing that truly had his heart leaping with joy was what happened next—the monster actually let him _go_.

The thing slunk off after depositing his and Rhys’ spent forms against the enclosure floor below, its existence now that it’d released them of little concern to either man.

Personally, Jack had never been so grateful to touch solid ground, and he’d been in outer space for hell’s sake. He could’ve leaned over and kissed the grass he laid upon, if not for the fact that his entire body throbbed with pain from the considerable amount of weight that’d been forced into it.

“Are…are you _kidding_ me…” Jack moaned, laid flat on his back as trembling hands floated over the monumental swell of his stomach. It stuck up in the air like a desert mountain, flesh bloated in a firm, heavy curve from just below his sternum all the way to his now hidden groin. He could hardly stand to look at it, and yet couldn’t tear his eyes away from the morbid, lumpy mass his belly had been warped into. He looked like some surrealist freak’s idea of a pregnant woman—as did Rhys, though to Jack’s frustration it looked like Rhys’ belly, despite getting laid in first, had up swelled less than his. His eyebrows furrowed weakly, a moan that was really little more than a distressed puff of air panting past his lips.

The _hell_. What did he do to deserve this?

“ _Uh_ …” Rhys moaned from besides Jack, propping himself up weakly on his elbows. His lips fell into an unhappy pout as he reached down to tenderly cup the underside of his stomach. “The _fuck_ , Jack…I’m never sleeping with you again after this…I don’t even know if I’ll be _able_ to fuck properly anymore…. _ow_ …my poor ass…”

At least with the constant stimulation gone, Rhys seemed at least a fraction as miserable as Jack was. _Good_.

Not so good was the sudden nausea and dizziness that swarmed Jack’s consciousness the moment he tried to sit up too. He burped, tasting sour as his head spun and insides cramped violently.

“I…I think I’m gonna…”

Jack’s otherwise perfect track record of manliness took another unfortunate hit when he, overwhelmed by the shock of the situation and his own exhaustion, tipped back against the cool grass of the enclosure and conked out completely—Rhys’ hoarse, concerned cries the last thing he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys let me know if you like this so far! And if you have any ideas for what Jack and Rhys should do to deal with their new clutches of eggs :3


End file.
